Phantom Escape
This story is a WIP A teen raccoon by the name of Stella took the long way to school, lugging her binder-laden backpack across the quiet path. The school she attended was a school for Jamaa's warriors in training; it was a prestigious school that look Stella countless hours of studying to get into. Stella specifically took classes for spy training in her school. In the beginning, she didn't appear to be a promising spy as a result of her being a raccoon, as wolves were often preferred, but she proved otherwise and easily climed to the top of her class. Although Stella didn't have many friends in the school - her friends were mostly other animals in her class - she loved the learning she did each day. Today, when she enetered school, her well trained ears sensed a difference in the atmosphere.:"Did you hear? They're choosing a spy team for a mission today!":"Whaaat? No way, is anyone even ready for that yet?":"Yeah, the older trainees who are at the top of their classes are!" :"Darn, no way I'm getting chosen." Stella's interest was piqued. She was at the top of her class, but she doubted she was be on the team as both a raccoon and younger student. Swinging her locker closed, Stella made her way to her first class. As the first bell rang, her teacher spoke: :"Class, the main alphas are visiting today and we'll be having a school meeting regarding the students chosen for a spy mission to collect information about phantoms. Show the alphas your full respect!" Stella was shocked. The alphas! She had never seen them in person, let alone be in the same room with them. It was any students' dream come true. The alphas weren't present as the students, all animals of different types, filed in to the meeting hall. Once the students were settled, however, the Alphas walked in the front of the meeting hall, their prescences intimidating. Thunderous applause greeted them. Liza, the panda alpha, set her staff down and the applause ceased. :"Salutations, students. My name, as you may be aware of, is Liza. Myself and the other alphas have come to announce the students who will be accompanying us on a spy mission. :"The students chosen have worked hard to become the top of their class, so be sure to wish them well on their missions. Had the circumstances not been dire, we would not have required help from young students but I'm afraid that the situation requires more paws than we thought. All of us alphas will be running the mission. Six students have been chosen, and I'd like to give Sir Gilbert the honor of reading their names." :"Thank you, Liza." Sir Gilbert said. "I will now be announcing the names of the spy students chosen; if your name is announced, please come up. :"Luna the wolf." :"Blossom the owl." :"Major the fox." :"Baron the koala." :"Thunder the tiger." :"Stella the raccoon." :Stella was shocked. She had been chosen to work amongst alphas?Dazed with the shock and happiness, she walked up to where the other students were standing - besides Luna, they were all older than her. Applause again filled the hall. After a congratulations from her teachers and headmaster, the Alphas lead away the six chosen students. :"Congratulations, students! It wasn't easy to be chosen for this team, but I'm glad you're all here to help. I'd like to explain the situation," Liza said. "It is imperative that you don't share the information we are giving you, understood?" The students nodded, and Liza was satisfied. "Good, thank you. Sir Gilbert, one of our main strategists, has been studying the movements of the phantoms for a week. Based on the study, we're anticipating an attack from the phantoms soon. We need you, as the best spies in your school, to help us infiltrate the phantom fortress and find out what you can. " :"I've been doing some research myself," Greely said. "The mission has been cut out for you guys. I've already prepared a map and a plan for once you're inside of the fortress." It wasn't until Greely began speaking that everything had sunk in for Stella. They would be infiltrating the PHANTOM FORTRESS, possibly the most guarded enemy base to exist? Chapter 2 :Stella continued listening to Greely's every word as best as she could; the information could very well be life-saving, and every spy in the room with the alphas knew that. : :"You'll be working in teams of two," Greely said. "We've already paired you based on your strengths and weaknesses, so here's how it will work: Baron, Thunder, you two are the most strong. You'll be paired together and will be taking down the defenses around the Fortress. While this is happening, we'll have Stella and Luna, the two darkest colored, smallest, and most spry of you, sneak in. You two may not be strong but as I've been told by your teachers, you move and think fast. Therefore, once you're past the defenses, you will be working to crack the code to actually enter the fortress. Blossom and Major, you have the best fighting tactics and will be assisting Sir Gilbert, Liza, and Peck in battling off Phantoms surrounding the outerskirts of the forest. After that, you will assist Cosmo and Graham in securing the fortress down with his plants. Once that has been done, you will be able to easily get into the fortress and help them search for the Phantom King and take him down. Meanwhile, Stella, Luna, Baron, and Thunder will continue sneaking through the fortress and as Stella and Luna collect evidence Baron and Thunder will watch their backs. Should anyone get caught, do not let yourself get caught. Make sure you are out of danger before you can help the capture. Understood?" : :The 6 animals nodded, dazed with this overflow of information. : :"We'll be going i n 4 days, which gives you time to pack up what you need from your dorms," Sir Gilbert said. "Additionally, Graham has prepared you toolkits for the mission! " "Indeed! I think you'll like them, "Graham said. He gave each student a pack that could be slung around their bodies for a comfortable fit. "Go ahead, you guys can look inside." : :Stella peeked in, and found boomseeds, a type of advanced boomseed which she had never seen before, a ball that was copper in color and appeared to have compartments, and a glass sphere that had swirling content inside. :"Allow me to explain:" Graham said. "You'll find regular boomseeds in there. The fancy looking boomseeds do more damage and cover more area. The copper sphere, when thrown, opens up into a mechachomper - a reusable phantom catching plant. Mind if I borrow yours, Stella?" Stella, speechless from the fact that an alpha was talking to her, handed it to Graham. :"Thank you! Watch carefully now. First, throw the ball onto the ground where you want the plant located. " Graham threw the ball down with only a touch of force, and all the student watched in awe and the ball opened into the base of the plant and then grew into a large phantom catcher. :"Any phantom that comes near this will be eaten right away. Once you're done, press the button on the base -" He then reached to the bottom of the plant and pushed the button " - and it'll go right back into its transportable state. Pretty cool, right?" The students nodded, murmuring in amazement. "The other sphere I can't really show you because it's single use, but once throw, it will provide a cloud of smoke - well, not actual smoke but something of the type - which gives you a quick getaway. You should only use it if you need it and try to use it when you're with others to save it." : :"Thank you, Graham!" the students said. : :"I think it's time for everyone to rest," Peck said. "Start preparing for the trip and rest as much as you need. You're going to be excused from classes the next few days so we can continue planning the trip, okay?" : The students filed out of the room, pumped yet exhausted. : :"Isn't this amazing?" Luna appeared next to Stella, grinning. "I can't believe we get to do our first mission right now!" :"I know, right?" Stella responded. "It's exciting and nerve-wracking at the same time. I'm glad you're my partner though, the older students are intimidating." :"I'm glad, too! I'm looking forward to the mission with ya." Luna and Stella smiled at each other as they continued to walk back towards their dorms. :As soon as Stella reached her dorm room, she flopped onto her bed, already exhausted. It was only the second class in the day, but they had passes to be excused from class until their mission. Yawning from lack of sleep, Stella decided to take a quick power nap, and then start planning. :However, her power nap wasn't as peaceful as she expected; she had horrifying dreams of being caught by phantoms, watching her teammates get hurt and not being able to do anything about it, and the alphas looking at a beaten down Stella with disdain and disappointment. She woke up with a start, and sighed. :"Guess that's the end of my nap," Stella grumbled, making her way to her desk. She ran a paw through her ruffled fur before grabbing a pencil and notebook. : :Between the time she woke up and the time for lunch, Stella was sitting at her desk, drawing mini images of the tools Graham had given them and writing how they should be used, then writing down the plan as best as she could from memory, and finally, writing down strategies for setting the plan in action. When she was done and the lunch bell rang, Stella was back to her previous state of needing a power nap. She dragged herself to the cafeteria, and grabbed a lunch tray filled with raccoon's food as well as a very sugary energy drink. As Stella looked for a lucn table, she heard her name being called and looked over to see Luna beckoning her to her table. Stella smiled and walked her. : :"Thanks for letting me sit here, " she said softly. :"Of course!" Category:Animal Jam Category:Chocolatekoala96